Speed, agility, reaction time, and power are some of the determining characteristics influencing the athleticism of an athlete. Athletes strive to improve their athletic performance in these areas, and coaches, recruiters and athletic teams seek athletes having the best set of these characteristics for a particular sport. Conventional systems often utilize Global Positioning System (GPS) devices to track the distance travel by an athlete over a predetermined period of time. These GPS devices often extrapolate average speed from these distance and time measurements. These systems, however, often fail to compensate for errors introduced into the extrapolation caused by the earth's rotation and/or the angular position of the runner relative to the ground.
Like reference numerals have been used to identify like elements throughout this disclosure.